When it Rains
by UnidentifiablePenName
Summary: After his monumental victory over Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, Yuugi finds readjusting to normal life without such constant contact with his friends rather hard. What he really needs is someone to shelter him from the rain. Puzzleshipping. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it.

**A/N:** There will be at least one more chapter to this, but it will be by no means a novel.

* * *

**When it Rains – Chapter 1**

Yuugi watched the rain pour down from the sky with a heavy heart. The rain was his favorite, normally, and it was about to storm. He enjoyed the rain and the thunder. It seemed silly now, since he was older, but he always thought of the rain as a his friend when he was little. When it started to rain, that meant that most of his friends had to go inside until it stopped, leaving Yuugi alone. But, instead of going inside himself to do his homework or mope around the house on such a dreary day, Yuugi would walk underneath the protection of a thin, black umbrella that his grandpa bought for him and stomp in the puddles. The dampness and humidity that was uncomfortable to so many was bliss for little Yuugi. Those were better, less complicated days, however.

Not all that long ago, Yuugi was crowned the King of Games, and forced to accept all the less glamorous aspects that go with such a lofty title. He was far from famous, despite being the world's best – but what seemed like every other day, without fail, someone would come out of no where screaming about taking his title from him, and demand that he drop whatever he was doing and duel to the death. He also had school to think about. Yuugi enjoyed learning new things. He was always one of the first kids to turn in his work when he was younger, and always got good grades. But with all the added drama from his dueling career, and the schoolwork getting more difficult as he moved up through the years, his grades were starting to slip. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slipping, too.

There wasn't a single identifiable reason as to why Yuugi felt the way he did. Maybe it was just a part of growing up, or maybe it was hormones. He liked to blame these two factors. Either way, he simply wasn't enjoying life as he used to. His friends still talked with him, but maybe they had all gotten a little more distant since Duelist Kingdom. Now that there wasn't so much intense pressure as there was on the island, they didn't need to be as close as they were there. Yuugi sighed and looked down at his hand where Tea had drawn their "friendship symbol". He really wanted things to be as they were on the island, even if they were a little extreme on the emotional side.

'_Yuugi?'_, Yami's voice rang in his head, '_Is there something bothering you?'_

Yuugi didn't answer quickly. Yami, though his other half, was from a completely different time than him. He wouldn't understand how Yuugi felt. Yuugi himself didn't really understand, either. If he told Yami, he would probably sum it all up to teen angst or something like that. Even though that very well might be what it was, Yuugi didn't need to hear that right now.

'_I'm fine, Spirit'_, he said giving a weak, half-hearted smile, '_The rain just makes me kind of sad.'_

_'I can relate', _Yami responded, smiling himself. He seemed adequately satisfied with Yuugi's answer, and returned to the puzzle to leave the boy to his thoughts. Though, after Yami did so, Yuugi wished he had told the spirit what was actually going on, and how he really felt. The last thing he really wanted was to be left alone again, left to run over golden memories of playing in puddles from many years ago.

Instead of just sitting and wasting time staring out into the cold outer world, Yuugi thought it would be best to do the one thing he never did on rainy days – his homework. If he wasn't going to be doing anything else, like playing out in the puddles or walking through the rain under his old umbrella, he could at least try and catch up to where he needed to be in his classes. He could tell his teachers were starting to worry about him. His grandpa hadn't heard about his grades yet, and Yugi was hoping to at least get all of his grades up a bit above passing before half-semester reports came home. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his grandpa.

He sat down at his desk and unzipped his backpack, carefully taking out its contents and setting them on the polished surface in front of him. His homework folder was decorated with pictures of his friends taken in various places: school, the restaurant down the road, and outside of his grandpa's store. He stared at the pictures for a while, taking in everyone's smiles and good spirits. He mostly looked at his own smile. It seemed like such a long time since he had smiled the way he did in the old photos. He wondered if his friends missed seeing that smile as much as he did.

He closed his folder and put everything back into his backpack. His mind was other places, and staring at a bunch of number problems would only make him anxious and give him a headache. He would do his homework tomorrow morning, or right before class, whichever time was easier for him to concentrate. He laid down on his unmade bed and looked once more out of his rain-streaked window. He was beginning to dislike the rain, and how much it seemed to mock him and remind him of everything he no longer had.

He was close to calling out to Yami. He might not understand what Yuugi was feeling, but he would at least be someone to talk to. Then again, Yuugi had never talked to him about his personal matters much, since Yami mostly accompanied him only when he was dueling someone, or in a situation beyond his control. He wondered how an ancient spirit would react when faced with a sad teenage boy, whimpering about how much he misses how things used to be and how much he needed someone to play his mommy. After running through that scenario, Yuugi decided against contacting Yami. He didn't need to trouble him.

Eventually, Yuugi dosed off into a shallow sleep. The last thought through his mind before he surrendered his consciousness over to his dreams was the half-hearted hope that tomorrow would be a better day. Perhaps it would be a more sunny day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it.

**A/N: **It seems I'll be continuing this story, apparently. Reviews would be nice as well. -hint hint hint hint hint- ;)

* * *

**When it Rains – Chapter 2**

The weeks ahead seemed to ignore Yuugi's hopes and prayers. It was fall in Domino City, and the rain rarely ceased its downpour. The weather, though insignificant to some, had been casting Yuugi downward. He simply blamed the poor weather whenever asked about his lack of enthusiasm, but his friends had begun to worry more about him as the days passed. They didn't say anything, but Yuugi could sense their worry by how they looked at him, and how cautiously they spoke.

Yuugi had stopped trying to understand why he felt the way he did. He tried every rational explanation. He tried hanging out more with his friends; he got help from his teachers to get his grades up; he made it clear to the wanna-be duelists that he was sick of them, and would under no circumstances be bothered by them anymore. But, no matter what he did or how much he tried to smile, nothing seemed to rouse him from his sadness. Now, he'd given up hope. He decided that he would stop wishing, praying, hoping for a hand to grab onto.

The alarm clock setting on Yuugi's nightstand screeched its painful wake-up call, startling him from one of his rare peaceful sleeps. The red letters of his digital alarm clocked cast an eerie red glow across the his unlit room. Yuugi threw his pillow at his clock, resulting in its cord being jerked from the wall. He wished so much that he didn't have to get out of bed this morning. He didn't want to face his friends today; he didn't want to sit through his teachers encouraging words and sincere compliments; he just didn't want to wake up anymore.

Yuugi grabbed a slip of paper and an ink pen from his desk. His grandpa wasn't awake this early, and he didn't want to wake him. So, he reasoned a note would work much better. He decided he was going to take a "personal day" from school. He always had perfect attendance, so he had plenty of sick days he could use. Was this the best decision? No. But at 4:30, he didn't care. He wrote his letter in complete darkness, resulting in a barely legible scrawl. _Good enough_, he thought as he left his room to set the note on the table.

_'Yuugi?'_ Yami called, just as Yuugi was crawling back to bed.

_'Yes, Spirit?'_ came Yuugi's exhausted reply, _'Did you need something?'_

_'No, I was just wondering why you weren't getting ready for school.'_

_'I decided to stay home today.' _

Yami didn't reply right away. Yuugi figured he was probably trying to think of a way to express his worry, or at least something like that. Instead of waiting for his response, Yuugi laid down in bed and adjusted his blanket. He hoped that this would prevent Yami from pressing the issue that he so desperately wanted to just disappear.

Instead, however, Yami asked Yuugi to try and access his 'mind room', or something like that, when he started to drift into sleep. Yuugi assumed this mind room thing was the place in his mind where it was divided into Yami's half and his own half. Thinking about it, it seemed more like a hallway than a room. He nodded his agreement and locked his eyes shut.

After about half an hour of tossing and turning, Yuugi fell into a restless sleep. Keeping to his word, Yuugi willed his subconscious to take him to his mind room just before dosing off. When he "awoke", he found himself in a small area between two doors. It really did look more like a hallway. He assumed that Yami would be waiting for him somewhere. The ancient looking door to his right was a good start. He knocked loudly and stepped back a step or two. The carvings on the stone door were a bit unsettling to look at, so he lowered his eyes.

The door suddenly cracked open, revealing a dark room on the other side. As Yuugi stepped forward, the room was illuminated by an unidentifiable light source from above. The room was a maze of doors and staircases that seemed to lead to no where. Yuugi looked around tiredly, scanning the visible area for his spirit friend. He called out Yami's name after finding no trace of him. He sighed and sat down against one of the many awkwardly placed walls, laying his head back and closing his eyes. There was no way he was going to look for Yami in such a huge and confusing labyrinth.

After a few minutes, Yuugi heard hurried footsteps coming towards him from the darkest end of the bottom floor. Yami's figure started to materialize into the light as he drew closer to where Yuugi sat. Yuugi never noticed how powerful his spirit's stride was. Though taller than Yuugi, he still wasn't any much above average height – but his posture and steps had a commanding power to them that seemed to demand respect. Yuugi stood to face his spirit as he stopped about a meter in front of the exhausted looking boy.

The powerful man that stood before Yuugi appeared to be struggling to find something to say to his guest. _He had better just get on with this_, Yuugi thought, _I didn't go through the trouble of skipping school just to stand around in a weird place like this. _Yami must've noticed his impatience, and began to speak, shifting his weight as though he were uncomfortable.

"Yuugi," he began in an awkwardly quiet tone for such a powerful voice, "I'm worried about you."

There it was. Yuugi wanted to roll his eyes, but decided that was a bit too disrespectful. He knew that's what this was about.

"I know," Yuugi replied blandly. He had learned that short responses yielded the best results in efforts to end conversations he didn't want to be in. Explaining things took too much time and raised too many questions.

Yami was looking for words again. When it seemed he could find none, he just sighed and lowered his head. The sight was a bit troubling for Yuugi to see, after he had just observed how strong his spirit looked when he was walking towards him earlier. Regardless, it seemed the conversation had already ended, so Yuugi turned and started making his way to the eerily decorated door that led to his mind's hallway. Yami didn't object to his leave, so he kept walking, leaving his spirit to look after him as he exited his other half's personal quarters. He wondered how he looked through Yami's eyes, and how his walk described him. He guessed something along the lines of "pathetic".

As he closed the door behind him, Yuugi walked to the end of the hallway from which he guessed that he entered from. He let his mind wonder off into sleep, putting the encounter with Yami out of his thoughts. He didn't bother to hope for a sunny day this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it.

**A/N: **This is the final chapter to my first chapter fic. I hope it was enjoyable for everyone. I had a hard time collecting the loose ends in this chapter and wrapping it up; I hope it isn't too noticeable. Any feedback is welcome, of course, but if there was something that I could've changed to make this fic better, I would really love to hear about it. Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

**When it Rains – Chapter 3**

Yuugi didn't dream of anything. When he awoke, he wasn't greeted by anyone. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see anything. Everything was the same as it had been. He couldn't understand how some people enjoyed the unchanging everyday routine. The always cloudy skies made every single day seem exactly like the last. Wake up, go to school, fake some smiles, sleep, repeat. Repeat again. And again, and again, and again. Yuugi suspected that it was some time after noon, but he didn't bother getting up. He knew Grandpa had probably prepared food for him, but he didn't bother going down to eat. He just laid in bed, eyes half open and body cocooned in blankets.

Who was he now? He couldn't get out of bed even to eat. Talking and going out with his friends had bored him. School was uninteresting and pointless. He didn't even try to get good grades anymore. Even as he thought about all of this, of everything that he missed and wanted to enjoy, his face remained blank. Nothing seemed to affect him anymore. What happened to that happy kid that used to play in weather like this?

"Yuugi," his grandpa called, knocking lightly on the door, "I know you're not feeling well, but I made you some soup in the kitchen. You should at least eat something."

"I'm not hungry, grandpa."

"I can bring it to your room if you'd like?"

"I'm not- fine," Yuugi replied. He had learned better than to argue with his grandpa about such topics. No matter what Yuugi said, he was eating that soup, and that was final. He sighed and sat up from bed with some difficulty. He must've been tossing and turning all the time he was asleep. His sheets were twisted around his legs, making it nearly impossible to get up. He went through the tedious task of untying the knot he had wound himself in and threw a shirt on over his undershirt.

"I bought your favorite brand from the store, Yuugi," his grandpa said with a smile and a bowl of soup in hand.

Yuugi did his best to smile as he thanked his grandpa for being so thoughtful. He didn't really mean it. It occurred to him when his grandpa left him with the bowl of spicy-smelling instant noodles. Both his smile and his gratitude were faked. Most everything he did now was faked. It wasn't that he didn't care or that he didn't want to be happy, he just couldn't bring himself to it. He set his soup down on his desk and sat down. The window above his desk showed dark skies and more sprinkles of rain. It had been raining for what seemed like an eternity, and the weather broadcast showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Yuugi had grown to despise the rain. _Why won't the rain stop?_ He thought.

The rain was what was keeping in this hole he seemed to be stuck in. The always dark skies, the constant rain, the gloomy atmosphere – it all kept him from being the cheerful teenager that he was only a short time ago. It wasn't hormones or growing up, like he liked to think. He didn't know what it was. Yuugi put his hand over his eyes. He didn't want to think like this; he didn't want everyday to seem the same. He knew there was still worth in the things he did and the things he loved, but why couldn't he get himself to believe it?

"Why won't it just stop?" he said quietly to himself. If only the rain would stop, maybe some of this burden would go away. Maybe he could be happy with himself again.

He felt a coldness touch his shoulder. The feeling jolted him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Yami beside him. His expression was unreadable. Yami turned his gaze from Yuugi to the window above where Yuugi sat.

"Yuugi, if I could, I would stop the rain for you," Yami almost whispered.

"Spirit," he started. He didn't finish his sentence. Though the Pharaoh's expression was blank, the tone of his voice made it obvious that he was upset. Was it because of Yuugi? If it was, like he suspected it was, he had to do something. Before he could begin his normal routine of faking a smile and giving his rehearsed "cheer up" speech, however, Yami's ghost-like figured had already gone.

Yuugi laid his head down on his desk. He hoped that if he concentrated enough, he would be able to access his mind room and give Yami a proper apology for making him feel badly. Yuugi admired Yami greatly, and making him suffer was the last thing he wanted to do. For all the Yami had done for him, he could at least try and make an apology. He also wanted to see Yami again. Something about his presence made Yuugi feel safe, even though conversation was a little uncomfortable most of the time.

He closed his eyes and tried hard to focus on where we was last night. He focused on the dark, old looking door that led to his spirit's room. He envisioned every detail he could remember and willed himself to go there. Nothing. He tried focusing on the inner chamber where he had met with Yami. Still nothing. He could feel his eyes start to sting with the strain of being so tightly closed. He had to get there. He concentrated, concentrated, concentrated – the hallway, the door, the labyrinth. Nothing was working.

"C'mon," he pleaded, frustrated with his lack of progress. He tried thinking of Yami.

Almost as in response, he found himself in the dark hallway of his mind. He didn't take the time to wonder what exactly it was that finally allowed him to come here this time and not the previous times he tried. It didn't really matter now that he was here. He walked towards the door that led to where his spirit probably was. He stood in front of it, staring into the grim designs and knocking hard against the stone. The door swung open, just as last time, and ghostly lights illuminated the maze of doors and staircases. He stepped in the room and glanced around.

"Spirit," he called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice the best he could. The name echoed and bounced around the vaulted room, but he heard no response. He called a few more times, all with no reply from his spirit. He remembered that Yami had come from somewhere on the opposite end of where the door was located. It was dark and eerie at the other end, and there was no visible door or wall there. Yuugi bit his lower lip and walked quickly towards the ominous darkness. Childish fears wouldn't keep him from finding Yami.

The darkness went on and on, eventually leading to a staircase with a door at the top. Yuugi paused at the top of the stairs, trying to collect the right words to say. He could use the old standby speech, but he doubted that Yami would buy it. He was closer to Yuugi than anyone else, and he would instantly be able to tell if he was faking it or not. Yuugi sighed. Maybe it would be better to just let things be. He didn't know what else to say, other than his rehearsed comfort speech. As Yuugi began to turn back around, however, the door opened.

Yami stood in the doorway looking quite surprised to find someone else in his room. The look of surprise was quickly replaced with a gentle smile, however.

"Yuugi, I see you found your way here," he said, ushering him inside the room.

"Spirit," Yuugi began as he sat on the bed inside, "I'm really sorry for making you feel badly. I know I've been kind of cynical lately, but I never meant to make you feel bad."

Yami just smiled and sat next to him. A while passed before he said anything, leaving Yuugi feeling rather uncomfortable for a few minutes.

"Is that all you came to say, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, yeah."

"There's nothing else you might want to talk about?"

Yuugi didn't say anything, but instead got up and walked towards the door. He knew what Yami was referring to, and he didn't want to talk about it. He heard Yami sigh as he opened the door. Again, he knew Yami wasn't going to stop him, so he continued walking. He paused as he reached the bottom and bit his lip again. He knew he was probably making the wrong choice, just like the last time. He wanted to talk to Yami, but at the same time, didn't. It would probably just trouble him even further. He didn't want that. This was his problem, not Yami's.

Yuugi turned around at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly averted his eyes away from Yami. No matter what, he couldn't trouble Yami with this. He'd done too much for Yuugi in the past to do this to him. Yuugi would have to work it out himself.

"Spirit-" Yuugi started, but was cut off. With no warning, Yuugi suddenly found himself pressed close against Yami's chest. His heart beat loudly in his ears.

"I can't help you if you won't let me," Yuugi whispered to him.

With those few words, Yuugi finally let go. He grabbed onto Yami and buried his eyes in the spirit's shoulder. Everything that Yuugi had kept bottled up over the past week, perhaps longer, finally was brought to the surface in unintelligible sobs. Yuugi clung to Yami as a week's worth of tears dampened the cloth of Yami's shirt. He didn't even know what he was crying about anymore, but then, he never really knew in the first place.

The two stood holding each other for a moment. Tears continued to fall down Yuugi's face for a while, and Yami continued to hold him close against his body, even after Yuugi had stopped crying. Yuugi uttered no objections.

He hardly knew what had happened or how it did, but as he walked away from Yami, neither saying a word, it felt as though the world had been lifted from his shoulders. It was almost like a fairytale to him after all that he had been through the past week or so. It seemed like that random embrace hit a switch inside him that just snapped him out of whatever was making him feel the way he did. He felt free, comforted, and, perhaps most importantly, he felt loved. Yuugi blushed. The whole world seemed to be his again, and it felt good. And it was all thanks to Yami.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the alarm clock setting on Yuugi's nightstand screeched its painful wake-up call, startling him from one of his peaceful sleeps. The red letters of his digital alarm clocked cast an eerie red glow across the his unlit room. Yuugi threw his pillow at his clock, resulting in its cord being jerked from the wall. He sat up and looked out of the window. It seemed that nothing had changed; it was still raining and as gloomy as ever, but at least it was the weekend. Yuugi grinned.

He threw on whatever clothes were lying around and went downstairs. The rain was coming down hard, and all of his friends were probably inside doing their homework for the weekend. Instead of doing the same, Yuugi walked over to the closet and took out a thin, black umbrella that his grandpa had bought for him and went outside, deciding that it was a wonderful day to take a walk. The rain was his favorite, and it was about to storm.


End file.
